


The death of Wiccan

by GaySorcerer



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, but - Freeform, i was sad, probably really ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySorcerer/pseuds/GaySorcerer
Summary: Teddy watches Billy die





	The death of Wiccan

**Author's Note:**

> I post these on my tumblr [https://gaywitchings.tumblr.com] first! So follow me there to see these first!

Throwing his blue energy blasts at the enemy. Another group of terrorists.  
“Bee! We still on for dinner tonight?” A voice called. Turning back to see Teddy.

“of course!” The mage replied and smiled before shooting a bolt of energy toward another one of the terrorists. The blast growing and soon passing though the male, leaving him in a prison of ice.

Billy turned to Teddy, helping him with a few of the enemies. “Thanks Bee!” Teddy shouted back.

The fight was long and hard, it was too late to get dinner by the end of it. The two super-boyfriend’s met in the middle of the battle field, smiling stupidly at each other and reached for-

“Wiccan! There’s a bomb!”

Turning, running toward the voice, Teddy following. Crouched next to the bomb… it was a nuke.

”Stand back.” Billy mumbled, his eyes glowing white as he began lifting the nuke up and encased it in a blue sphere. Shaky hands coated in blue magic guided the orb up.

”Billy?! What are you doing?!” The Sorcerer Supreme called, running toward the mage. “When it goes off, you’ll absorb the-“

White noise.

Slow Motion.

Teddy watched as Billy died.  
⠀  
At first he was knocked back, as though he was punched in the stomach, next his body caught fire, Billy was looking at him…and then, all at once his body vanished.

”… Billy…?!”


End file.
